2017 IICP Tournament
The NERF War Tournament 2017 '''was a minor event hosted by IICP NERF Club in 2017. Background Night Owls NERF Community officially received an invitation to participate from IICP NERF Club on April 1st, 2017. Opposing forces The Night Owls contingent was split into two teams: Night Owls Alpha and Night Owls Beta, composing of Night Owls, NCBM members and free mercenaries. Night Owls Alpha Composition: * Commander: David Ooi * Tan Qi Ming * Ang Wooi Loon * Maximus Lee * Tan Ryun Wen * Sunny Chan Night Owls Beta Composition: * Commander: Jon Black * Oon Qing Ze * Gordon Chuah * Bryan Ng * Dhurgesswaran * Nicholas Francis Nyeo served as a referee alongside the organizing team. Teams There were 8 teams in the tournament, for a total of 48 combatants. Battle Preliminary '''Group 1: Team A v Team B Group 2: Team C v Team D Group 3: Team E v Team F Group 4: Team G v Team H Format played: Team Deathmatch Night Owls Beta (Team B) went down fighting IICP's elite squad (Team A) during the preliminaries. Semi-Finals during the finals vs Team A.]] Group 1: IICP Team (Team A) v Intima Snake Group 2: Night Owls Alpha (Team E) v Egg Yolk Format played: Capture the Flag During the closely contested Group 2 match, a Night Owls strike force led by David Ooi and consisting of Sunny Chan, Maximus Lee and Tan Qi Ming successfully attacked Egg Yolk's base and gained control of their flag, but at the same time the defending force gained control of Night Owls' flag, and thus the returning strike force was ambushed by Egg Yolk upon returning to base and had to fight their way out, with Maximus Lee capturing Egg Yolk's flag and then recovering the Night Owls flag from their opponents. Finals & Third Place Finals: Night Owls Alpha v IICP Team Third Place: Intima Snake v Egg Yolk Format played: King of the Hill The King of the Hill matches were very closely contested, with the IICP Team using front loaders being able to reload faster than the Night Owls' clip powered blasters, which were more powerful. However, the IICP team managed to gain the upper hand towards the end of the match, with the Night Owls completely exhausted. Legacy This was the first battle in which mission planning and briefings were conducted over VoIP on Discord. With the experience gained from the Battle of Jade Hills II and Battle of Jade Hills III, an unprecedented amount of tactical planning was carried out. Commanders of CTF Alpha and Beta planned down to the last detail, including blasters and attire. Strategy Research Group provided floor plans of the venue which proved to be an invaluable tactical asset. Night Owls Combined Task Force Alpha's post-mission briefing on Day-1, prepared by David Ooi: Summary: ------------------------------------------------------ A flywheel gun is good. Because it can be used in both cases, explosively or steady consistently. Go buy a flywheel gun ------------------------------------------------------ Most people have effective combat speed of only 20 bullet per minute. Effective Combat Speed = shooting, picking up darts, loading, guns jamming, and shooting again. If you use more than 20 bullets per minute, you are at high risk of running out of ammo under long matches. Fire Explosively means -> Shooting more bullets than your Effective Combat Speed Fire Consistently means -> Shooting bullets at your Effective Combat Speed Sitting Duck means -> Trying to reload/solving gun jams, leaving your teammates behind. ------------------------------------------------------ Try to pick the enemy's dart after they shoot at us. We can starve them by taking all their darts. ------------------------------------------------------ If you want to use a Retaliator, make sure you remove the "Priming Guard". The "Priming guard" is the reason why it jams so frequently. ------------------------------------------------------ At least 1 person at base The rest spread out and cover all possible opening and push forward If you die, run back and alert the base So the 1 person at base can shoot while you respawn and then push back out again You need to tell your team where the enemy is If you want to engage the enemy, say the enemy is yours If there is one enemy, say there is one. If there is two enemy, say there is two. If you don't have an enemy, go reinforce anyone who say there is more than 1 enemy Make quick decisions and hopefully the enemy makes slower decision Flood them with decisions Win Members of CTF Alpha and Beta were awarded the 2017 IICP Expeditionary Ribbon, with CTF Alpha receiving a silver star with the ribbon in recognition of their achievement. Category:Battles